


A Superfamily Christmas

by Mysterious_L



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas: Across Fandoms [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: It’s Peters first Christmas which means he’s super excited. So of course this leads to some mischief along the way.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The 12 Days of Christmas: Across Fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	1. Operation Go See Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peter kid fics so I’m finally giving my own shot at it

“Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;”

Or at least that’s how the story should go. Now the stockings were hung yes indeed but there was one little creature that was up and about.

A young boy of 3 named Peter Parker was too excited to go to sleep. He laid in his bed wide awake too focused on the prospect of Santa visiting. Peter knew his Daddy and Papa would probably be upset he wasn’t asleep but who could blame him? I mean it was Santa we are talking about here. He desperately wanted to try and see Santa but knew it was past his bedtime. Thinking over his options Peter decided to consult Pandy to ask what he thought. 

Peter picked up his Panda and looked him straight in the eye. “Pandy what should we do?” Peter leaned down and put his ear down to Pandy’s mouth and nodded his head. 

“Okay, we go see Santa! But we gosta be quiet okay?” 

With a new determination, the young boy slid out of his race-car bed and started towards the living room to try and get a look at Santa. He just had to see what the real Santa looked like! He knew that the Santa’s at the mall wasn’t the real deal. He clutched Pandy close to his side as he stood on his tippy toes to try and reach the door handle. After a bit of struggling Peter finally managed to get the doorknob to turn and he began pulling open the door. Peter stuck his head out making sure no one was in the hallway. Seeing only the light shining from the hall night light Peter opened his door wider and stepped out into the hallway. Operation “Go See Santa” was in full effect and so far going well. 

He knew had to move fast or else he’d risked being found and then he would never get to see Santa. Plus he and Pandy would be doomed to possibly a time-out which was no good.

“Okay Pandy remember we gotta be quiet,” he whispered to his Panda. “Shhh” 

Peter walked down the hall and rounded the corner. He had the living room in sight but before he could make it all the way he bumped into something hard. Peter fell back on his bottom and looked up just as the hall light was flipped on. 

"Well, what do we have here? Didn’tI leave you sleeping in your room?" Tony asks as he glares playfully at his child. He takes in the sight of his son standing in the hallway with his favorite stuffed animal in his avenger's footie pajamas and loses any will to be upset at his child. 

Peter shrugs and then proceeds to break out into a fit of giggles as his Daddy wraps an arm around the three-year-old and hoists him up into his arms. 

"You don’t know huh? Anyways it’slate Peter Pan and certain little boys should be asleep in their beds." Tony tells him trying to come off as stern.

"Nooo, Daddy! No sleepy." Peter pouts up at his Daddy a hoping it would somehow change his argument. However, it does no use as a yawn escapes the little boy’s mouth.

“And wha’ about Santa? I wanna see him.” 

“Sorry squirt but those are the bedtime rules. Besides if you don’t go to sleep Santa won’t come.” Tony said as he walked back to Peter’s room. He entered Peter’s room and laid him down on his bed.

“Okay, goodnight daddy” Peter snuggles deeper into his covers and drifted to sleep with the comfort of his daddy rubbing his back and the words “Goodnight my little bambino” before he drifted off into slumber once again. 


	2. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally Christmas and a certain someone is to excited to sleep any longer which of course means it’s time to open presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here’s the last bit enjoy.

The air in New York City was cold and crisp. Mist lingered in the air as light snowfall began to fall from the sky. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon and most occupants of the city were still fast asleep in their warm beds. 

However, once again that was not the case for the residents of Stark Tower as it was the morning of December 25th.

"WAKE UP!" With a shout and all the force of three-year-old, Peter ran across the room and climbed up onto the bed. Seeing that the two occupants of the bed were still asleep with a fierce war cry he launched himself on top of his papa and daddy.

The blonde man woke first launching up with a start. While the brunette just grunted and did his best to bury his head further down into the covers and folded a pillow over his head.

"Papa! Daddy! It’s Christmas!"

Peter bounced up and down his excitement barely being contained as he stared at his parents with his eyes wide!

Steve just chuckled at his little boy and scooped him up to cuddle him in his arms. “Ssh Peter Pan we don’t want to wake your daddy up.” Steve softly before shaking his bed mat.

"But papa it’s Christmas!! The boy whined! Completely ignoring his fathers request he valiantly tried to wake his Daddy

"Wake up Daddy! DADDY WAKE UP!!!" The boy shouted excitedly.

Tony groaned and tried to bury his head under his pillow in hopes he could block out the squealing of a 3-year-old.

"What time is it?" he mumbled to his husband praying that it was, in fact, a lot later than he believed it to be. 

Steve leaned over to peer at the alarm clock on the bed issue table. "Almost 6," he replied knowing his husband would not like his answer. 

Tony sighed and grunted in despair at his interrupted sleep. He was bad enough sleeping on a normal schedule on his own let alone throwing a toddler into the mix.

“Steve please control your child," he said as he desperately tried to grasp at the fleeting feeling of sleepiness that was leaving his body. 

"Since when was he, my child? Last I checked he was our child, at least that’s what it says on the adoption papers I signed" Steve teases his husband before dragging himself out of bed.

Tony groaned yet again before rolling over and looking up at Steve and his son. With a sigh, he sat up and held out his arms grunting a bit when the full force of his son came crashing into him.

"Merry Christmas Daddy” Peter shouted in his daddy’s face.

"Merry Christmas bambino," Tony said in between yawns. As much as he loved to complain he loved his boy even more.

"Up Daddy! I wanna see the presents!" Peter whined impatient at how long it was taking to get his Daddy up.    
  


Tony slumped back onto their bed before pretending to fall back asleep. "I don’t know Pete I’m pretty tired I think I might just go back to sleep.” With that Tony feigned sleep throwing in a few snores here and there as he listened to his son's uncontrollable giggling. 

"No Daddy! You can’t sleep it’s Christmas!" Peter giggled at his daddy being silly. He knew he wasn’t really asleep but it was still kind of funny. 

Tony groaned before tumbling out of bed and rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. He hauled his son up into his arms and set him on his hip. "Alright alright, I’m up. Merry Christmas kiddo!” 

“To the presents!" Peter shouted as his dad made his way out of the bedroom.

Peter gasped at the present that littered the room. He couldn’t wait to see what Santa got him. He squirmed and squirmed until his daddy let him down and he ran over to the presents jumping up and down barely holding back his excitement. 

"Can I open them? Please, I wanna open them? Can I? Can I? Can I please!” Peter shouted loudly, bouncing up and down as he pointed at his presents. After confirmation from his parents, Peter tore into the pile of presents with a beaming smile and gleeful laughter. Without a doubt, Peter thought this was the best Christmas ever!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Drop a kudos and comment if you like.


End file.
